Lunar Twilight: Revenge
by Jumeljoo
Summary: Arianna Bathory is the hidden daughter of Erzebet Bathory Queen of Vampires. Freed from darkness she goes for her own vengeance at the pop who slaid her mother. Along the way she meets Alucard. How will the no life King hand the Draculina?  AlucardxOC
1. Meet Arianna

Arianna sat atop a building previewing the landscape around her. Tonight was a beautiful night. The blood moon hovered over her figure, bathing her skin in eternal light. The abandoned home below her, had been ruptured, collapsible. The moon bathed the home - every crevice and hole of it - with the gorgeous crimson light. Yes, tonight was an especially good night for her. She could hear the ghouls, groaning in the distance, ready for a flesh harvest, and she knew fresh meat would be coming her way soon.

Beside the magenta haired beauty lay two weapons: a sword, and a gun. The sword was her most prized possession, given to her mother by her father, who had no son, and her mother had given her the honor of passing it down to herself. The hilt was expensively embroidered with small rubies and golden thread, sewn into the shape of a spider. The blade was not silver like the others; it was black as the night, and her mother's heart. She adored the weapon.

The gun she owned belonged to one of her enemies. A worthy opponent in their long battle of strength and wits. Of course she had won, taking the silver gun herself. Engraved on both sides were the words 'My last breath has been taken' written in gorgeous Romanian. The bullets were pure silver and blessed by the pope. Little did that bastard know that one day, he'd be killed by a weapon he himself had ordered to be created. It was her vow.

With an excited grin, she hopped down from the abandoned fortress, her locks gracefully falling to her shoulders. Her golden orbs traced every movement around her, from the crawling of ants, to the sound of ghouls wandering aimlessly, her skin as pale as the moon. This girl had many names, titles. Some called her the Queen of the Damned, or the Night mother, some even called her Lady Death. Yet, none of these titles ever mattered to Arianna, except her true name.

Her lips moved slowly, carefully, and quietly in the night. Her fags glistened brightly along with the golden cross that hung around her neck, as she took the moment to bow at her company of ghouls.

"My name is Arianna Gabriele Bathory. Daughter of Erzebet Raquel Bathory. Pleasure to die?"


	2. The Priest

Multiple shades of grey ash lay piled at the feet of Arianna, who merely stares at the bundles distastefully. Sighing, she flicked a strand of her magenta locks over her shoulders, and stared out at the night. Blaring sirens and bright lights could be viewed over the treetops not too far from her position. A small smirk graced her features, as she sheathed her sword and began making her way to the small cross that towered over the trees.

"Let the games begin." She muttered excitedly.

~* *~

Alucard chuckled darkly, as his gun rang in his ears and more piles of ash began to clump around himself. Those police officers were useless, but tonight was a fine night, and he could only be happy that his master sent him out to finish any business left undone. His crimson orbs gleamed from behind the orange glasses that sat upon the bridge of his nose. Crazy vampire. That's what he was. His raven hair swayed at his cheeks as he threw his head back in enjoyment. Next up, the priest.

He stepped into the forsaken church, studying the vampire who held the girl with amusement. Her bright blue eyes shined with fear as he clutched her with a knife at her throat. Please. Alucard was the king of all vampires, even as a human, a small threat like that wouldn't even startle a flinch from him. Humans. They were pathetic, beyond the depths of disgust, but they were amusing, he'd give them that much.

He grinned toothily as he came to a stop before the vampire. No, he wasn't a vampire, he wasn't anywhere near worthy of that title. He was scum and nothing more. He wasn't stupid; he could feel the presence of multiple ghouls, hiding in the church pews. Cowards.

"I've had enough of you...goddamn punk! My name is Alucard. I am the servant of Hellsing. I deal with garbage like you. Now you're less than garbage, you're just scum in a costume. Just look at you in those priest robes. I thought scum could at least feel shame." He spoke with amusement; however no one could mistake the bold undertone in his voice. Alucard was a true vampire, no matter how much a crazy monster he looked.

"I think you should die now. Just kill him!" The ghouls had all risen, human weapons their toys. Despicable. They all began to take aim and shoot at him. It was an ongoing waste of bullets like no other He was being blown into pieces. One moment, his hand would be completely blown off, the next a hole in his eye socket. Soon enough, the vampire Alucard existed no more...or so they thought. Fragments of his body lay torn and charred all over the 'Oh so holy' floor. Puddles of blood seeped into the carpet, giving them an odd red shade.

"It looks like somebody was all talk." The priest muttered cockily. Too cocky for his liking. No worries though, the end would start soon enough.

~* *~

The wooden church doors busted open, fragments and splinters flying all over the place. Arianna twisted her nose in disgust at the sight before her. Body parts. They were scattered all across the floor, crimson and lying in their own puddles of blood. She glared at the priest before her eyes and the ghouls around her. As she walked forward the only wound was the light tapping of her boots and small splash of liquid. What. The. Hell.

"And who the hell do you think you are, young lady?" She bared her fangs at him, her hands fisted in utter disgust. How dare he? Vampire. Oh how the name has changed.

"My name is not of importance at the moment. I see there is no end to your stupid senseless army of ghouls. However, I am not the one you should be worrying about at this very moment." The moment those words left her lips, a dark heavy chuckled sounded throughout the church. All the blood began to flow back to the spot behind her. The body parts began to regenerate into the being that had gotten here before her. She watched with annoyance as the red liquid moved beneath her very feet. And soon enough, a vampire was standing right behind her.

"Shooting me is not going to do you any good. You'll need more than guns to stop me." The male spoke darkly.

"Hurry up and kill them!" In a moments notice, her sword was out and about swinging at all the ghouls around her. On contact, they'd burst into ash, and she smirked. The game was on, and the little priest seemed to be playing very poorly. How disappointing.

"Stop it! What are you doing! We're all vampires!" She scoffed and took a moment to wipe her blade.

"I think you have a miscalculation sir, you are nothing more than dust compared a vampire. Try living 300 more years, then we'll talk, but I doubt you'd change a bit." She growled, irritated. He wasn't in the position to be bargaining. To think, he calls himself a vampire, yet he's bargaining for his life. He gives people like us a bad name. She thought bitterly.

"I can't stand your kind. You don't have the self respect to be calling yourself a vampire. As for me, I have my own reasons for serving my human master, but that isn't a story for trash like you." Alucard spoke, the tone of disgust clear in his voice. The priest held the girl closer t him.

"You'll have to kill the girl to get to me, but I don't think you can human plaything!" His laughter bounced off the church walls. Echoing around her.

"Don't think so? Try me." She put away her sword, bringing out her beloved gun. She held it up, aiming at his head, while Alucard began to set a deal up with the girl. Her life, for the death of a vampire and to be turned herself.

"Yes." At that moment, two gunshots were heard; two bullets flew at the vampire, one for the head, and the other for his heart. Definitely a worthy night, her golden orbs gleamed in the bloody moonlight. Exactly what she'd expected.

~* *~

"Tell me, vampire girl. You amuse me. I haven't seen a proper vampire in years. What is your name?" He demanded with the same grin on his face as he'd used to shoot that piece of garbage down.

She smirked, crossing her arms, an interested gleam playing her own eyes. She palmed the cross lying upon her chest.

"My name is Arianna Bathory. Pleasure to meet you." He grinned, excitement playing in his crimson optics. Slowly and dramatically, he made his way to her, kneeling before her and taking her hand, before placing a gentle kiss upon the pale skin.

"But of course, my dear Arianna, the pleasure is _all _mine." She chuckled softly before turning away, and disappearing in the night. The last sound heard were her boots and leaves crunching underneath them.

Alucard himself chuckled before taking in a deep breathe. He picked up Police Girl, and smirked, at the moving figure before him.

"Arianna. Daughter of Lady Bathory. You smell of Peaches and blood. Makes me want to take a bite out of you myself." The dark chuckled had now turned into a full fledge laughter as he threw his head back, the crimson moonlight enveloping his body in the night. His raven locks fell to his shoulders. "The game has just gotten interesting, wouldn't you say, Police girl?"


	3. The Vatican

With a frustrated groan, Arianna kicked her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Her arms rose above her shoulders as she yawned stretching her muscles. With a smaller yawn, she ended the stretch and flipped the channel to the news, while getting ready.

"There has been an incident in the London Surgical Hospital. Gunshots are heard from inside the building, though the police have not released any information on the case. It seems the electricity is down as well-" A news reporter spoke quickly, while looking at the scene. A frown rose to Arianna's face as a police force officer stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? You can't do this! I have my rights!" And shortly after that, the camera was shut down, and the audio became nothing more than static. With a smirk she pulled on her usual outfit, and headed for the door, and soon enough, she was no longer standing in her room, but on the street side with her arms crossed. She watched the people bustling around, until she saw an odd man, wearing Vatican priest robes. She wiped the disgusted glare from her face, but it could no doubt be seen in her eyes.

"God be with you, my child." He kissed the large silver cross hanging on his neck, while she chuckled and walked into an alley disappearing once again.

***

Alucard chuckled darkly as he sat outside the hospital, under the red moon, as he entered through Victoria's thoughts. She'd proved to be somewhat useful since he'd turned her a few nights before, but she was an odd one. She risked falling weak, by not ingesting any blood at all.

"Those men did not choose to become ghouls. The best you can offer is a quick death." He spoke deeply, seriously. Victoria clenched the gun in her hands tightly and nodded her blonde hair forward.

"Yes, master." And the shooting began. Alucard's laughter turned into a glare, as he heard the Scottish voice through Victoria's mind. The Vatican. That target was his, and only his. He'll be damned if he let a human do his work. The target had staggered forward, ready to pounce on the Vatican, when he interfered, stabbing his hand through the vampire, and just like that he'd turned into ash.

"What?" The Vatican.

"You shouldn't have come here...Catholic. Don't try to talk police girl, his weapons are blessed silver, one through the throat like yours can even take a damage toll on us. You're body is weak."

"Well now, you're the Hellsing pet vampire." Alucard grinned as he watched the Holy man through purifying cards all around them, sticking to the walls.

"It's time someone put you in your place." Alucard smirked as he pulled out his gun, aiming at the priest. The scene was perfect. The blood red sky created from the crimson moon, highlighted the scene from the windows. The floors were draped with ash and other dead bodies. Perfect.

***

Arianna arrived at the hospital not in the least bit shocked from all the bodies, blood, and ash. She walked down multiple halls, her boots tapping quietly on the tiled floor. All power was out, and the offices were a bloody mess. Nurses, doctors, and policemen alike were scattered on the floor...dead. She frowned and continued walking, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulders. Her milky skin, seemed pink from the moonlight that settled upon her skin.

As she turned a corner, a few different smells lingered in the area. Blood and flesh. Odd, yet she knew exactly who had gotten here before her.

"The vampire from church, the girl he turned, and the...Vatican?" She cursed under her breath as she stepped into a room, and walked out of a door, hiding in a doorway, listening to the fight before her.

She'd heard the vampire shoot the priest, but it didn't work. He got right back up and shot bayonets through the Vampire before her.

"A human regenerator..." She gasped, her breath caught in her throat. "Couldn't be...agh!" She stumbled back holding her sword as a few ghouls has jumped at her from the dark. She mentally kicked herself. She'd been so caught up in the battle; she'd forgotten what was going on around her.

With a few kicks to the stomach, they fell back, and her gun was already shooting holes through their heads and hearts. With a relieved sigh, she dropped her arms to her sides and stared back at her new audience.

"Well hello again, Miss Bathory, nice meeting you here on this wonderful night." She smiled alluringly, her lips lifting the slightest bit above her fangs. Her eyes glowed with a cat-like royalty, and Alucard couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in London.

"I'm sorry, last time; I didn't quite catch your names." He smirked, his gun still facing the priest.

"My name is Alucard." Her eyebrow lifted in amusement, as the replaced her gun, and took out her sword, pointing it at the priest. At that moment, all playfulness was removed from her features leaving only a grieving anger, hate that she's housed for years.

Alucard watched as Arianna bared her fangs at the Vatican. With a grin, he realized he'd found it...strangely attractive. In all the blood and ash that splattered on the walls and floors, she seemed to glow with the utmost nobility.

"So you're the one who did it." She spoke boldly, her voice like silk. He watched as her fingers, which seemed ever-so fragile, grip her sword hilt tighter. Yet, no matter that she looked like a porcelain doll, shattered in an instant, the murderous look in her eyes told anyone, she was no softie.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about, but you seem angry. Let me put you out of your misery!" The priest growled, then began to run at her, his bayonets aimed for her heart. However, she moved swiftly and gracefully as she swept over his attack landing a cut down his chest. That was true vampire queenship.

"You filthy vampire bitch! You are a monstrosity under the eyes of god! I am the true messenger, sent to wipe out you disgusting creatures!" Her eyes narrowed, and pulled back her sword, ready to strike again, when Alucard sensed his master.

"That's enough. Paladin Alexander Anderson." He scowled at the Hellsing Organizations rightful heir: Integra Wingates Hellsing.

"You don't have the right to command me!" She glared at him.

"I said that's enough. Now that the target is silenced. Your mission here is done. New orders from the Archbishop. You will leave by the grace of her majesty." Alucard smirked as he watched Arianna kick Alexander off of her.

"I look forward to meeting you both again." He spat as he walked out of the hospital doors. Integra turned to Arianna looking her straight in the eye.

"Who are you?" Arianna smiled, and bowed respectfully, her magenta locks coming down the side of her face like satin curtains.

"Nice to meet you Sir Integra. My name is Arianna Gabriele Bathory. Now if you don't mind, I'll take my leave now. Maybe sometime in the near future we can discuss a few...business plans. *Látom." She smirked, before turning on her heel and disappearing around the corner. Alucard returned the smirk with a chuckled and one of his own.

"Alucard, is that who I think it is?" He chuckled crazily pulling all the blades from his body, as he watched her form grow smaller in the distance.

"Yes it is. And I think I've found out why she's here."

-  
* Látom- this is translated as "See ya" in Hungarian where Elizabeth Bathory (Erzebet in Hungarian), whom my character is based on, was born and lived. She had an interesting story, so I decided to use her as a background for my character.


	4. Hello Again

Arianna stared out her window at the orange light in the city. From that orange emerged a think grey dust unmistakable to anyone. A fire. She could hear sirens screaming in the distance, and a few yells even. So the battle has already started.

"I've been waiting for you to move...Valentine." She closed the curtains, and lifted her sword, before walking out of her apartment, and disappearing to the night, the moon casting a long and deadly shadow behind her.

-

The next morning she stood in front of the Hellsing building, windows broken, flames raging inside, and a broken bus out front. She merely smirked and walked through the giant hole in the wall.

"Looks like I've been invited, don't you think?" She chuckled and looked around at all the ghouls, staring at her. Their deformed bodies slumped toward her. Some had been eating a few dead men that had fallen in combat. Her yellow eyes narrowed, and her gun was out a moment later, firing silver bullets at them all. They groaned angrily at every hit, ash falling in the place of their cold bodies.

"Gaaah!" She gasped and twisted quickly, throwing him over her shoulder, and aiming a dagger through his head. With a relieved sigh, she continued to walk down different corridors. She walked into an elevator, a sick smile as the doors closed.

-

Alucard smirked, his lip rising over his fangs. He could smell his visitor close by, and would be all too happy to greet them. He could hear the elevator, climbing to the same floor he was on, and he could already taste her.

"Miss Victoria, would you please bring your new weapon with me?" He grinned at Walter who'd just stepped in. Walter, the Hellsing butler, very old and very strong.

"Oh that...right." She lifted up the giant canon, as Walter stepped towards her. The bagged skin around his eyes lifted slightly as his lips curled into a devious smile.

"It's been a long time Angel of Death." Alucard spoke, and no one would miss the mystery in his voice. Walter merely chuckled at his old title. Alucard had known the old man for far to long, a little surprised that he was even still alive. His appearance may be funny, but his skills were no joke. He broke his thoughts as he felt a presence at the door.  
_So she's finally made it here...__  
_  
Moment later, the door knob twisted, revealing a very welcomed guest. With a grin on his face, he stood, his raven locks falling to his cheeks, as his crimson orbs peered at her from behind his orange glasses. The blood red jacket that hung loosely around his figure unwrinkled itself at her presence.

"Welcome back, Miss Bathory."

-

Arianna smiled at the sadomasochist (yes that is a word) in front of her. He always wore that same toothy grin on his face, no matter what the situation. She found the small gesture annoying, and comforting at the same time. With a sigh, she walked past him, dropping into the chair beside him, ignoring the two others who happened to be staring at her.

"Nice to see you again, Alucard." She smirked, as she set her sword upon the table before her, palming her gun moments later, examining the design. "So, what has been going on in Hellhole?" She muttered nonchalantly, as if a vampire attack on the Knights of the Round Table was a normal thing.

"Alucard, excuse my interruption, but may I ask, who are you?" She sighed; having to introduce her name multiple times was actually annoying. While setting her head on her hand, she spoke broadly.

"Arianna Bathory." Walter nearly fell over in shock. He fixed the monocle atop his nose, as he stared at her face, trying to determine if what she'd said was true.

"You don't mean, _The_ Bathory family do you?" He asked in a quick hurry. She smirked, her eyes moving to the corner finally settling on him.

"So you've heard of us. Wonderful, it saves time explaining." He took one last look at the female vampire before stepping out with Victoria. Arianna returned her look onto Alucard who seemed to be staring her with hidden intent. She shrugged it off, as the door close behind Walter enclosing them in darkness. The only things visible were her yellow optics and Alucard's crimson ones. "Interesting friend you've got, remind me to have a conversation with him, after I finish my business here." As her sentence ended, they both turned their heads to the door, as a very familiar acquaintance opened the door.

"Well Hello again Luke, I believe the last time we met, we left on bad terms. Care to try again?"


	5. Reminiscence

"You are late; I was getting tired of waiting." Arianna tapped her fingers upon the small wooden table as Alucard spoke, his oh so famous smirk brightening his features, as Luke Valentine glared at him. The blonde headed vampire pulled out a gun, before setting his eyes on her.

"Arianna. How nice to see you again." She growled her eyes set on killing him. He was definitely in the top 5 of her hate list. "But I'm sorry dear; this is between me and Alucard." She stood up, slamming her hands upon the table before her, the wine swishing in the glass. A furious glare set upon her face as she eyes him down like prey.

"The hell it is! You owe me big time, Luke!" He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"If I remember correctly, it is Jan that owes you. I have no acquaintance with you, whatsoever." She balled her fists tightly, yet careful not to break the gun in her hands. Oh how she could already feel his death on her hands. His trembling in fear, as she ripped his head from his body, and burning the black heart inside. She smirked as an idea came to place, and she took a seat once again, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Alucard is all yours." A deep chuckle rose from the crimson vampire next to her as he turned his attention toward her, a curious look in his eyes.

"You really want him dead don't you miss Bathory?" He grinned as she answered with the smirk on her face, her eyes never removing from the Valentine brother. "My pleasure."

"Finally, the chance I've been waiting for. My one on one with the great Alucard, stand back Arianna and watch real vampires battle." She scoffed and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Real vampires? Please, he was nothing compared to her, but she'd let him know exactly what he was dealing with.

He crouched low to the floor, his blonde hair sinking to the floor below him; he moved quickly as lightning ending up in front of Alucard, both their guns drawn at each other. She narrowed her eyes, having seen every move he'd made.

"I'll be the one to put you in your grave." Arianna winced as they both shot each other, and fell back. She looked at Alucard who was grinning stupidly. She rolled her eyes, and poured herself, a glass of wine, watching as Luke stood up, thinking Alucard was dead. He then aimed his gun at her. She glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." He didn't reply merely shot at her, but the look on his face was wound up with shock as she was standing behind Alucard who, also, was standing up. The bullet that had been aimed at her very heart, encrusted in the chair she was in moment ago.

"It can't be I shot him in the head. It's a trick. Immortal, maybe, but no one's that immortal." Arianna listened as Alucard mumbled something about restrictions and such, and she grinned. The real battle has just begun.

Alucard grinned as darkness consumed the whole room. Crimson eyes peaked from his darkness as he laughed manically. Fun. He'd never had so much fun in such a long time. Hell dogs, with thousands of eyes stared at the Valentine brother, cursing death upon him. This darkness was truly hell; this darkness was Alucard's world.

He watched with excitement as Luke screamed. An arm had just molded from the darkness, and shot a leg off. Another dog ran at him, eating his other leg off. Luke trembled in fear, his eyes scared to death.

"God, make it stop, what the hell are you?" Alucard rose from the darkness, a giant crimson eye on his torso, a red aura emitted from his soul.

"Stop whining, I only cut off your stupid legs. Summon your demons. Transform yourself. Regenerate your legs. Come on, come on! Come ON! COME ONE! COME ON!" When Luke stared in fear, Alucard frowned, making the darkness retreat in disappointment. "I see you're just like the rest..."

Arianna watched the cowering Valentine brother smugly, as he pulled out a gun again. He kept shooting Alucard, even until his bullets ran out. She smirked making her way to him. Alucard's left arm turned into a monstrous dog, six crimson eyes, staring down at its next meal.

"You're nothing but dog food." Arianna put a small pale hand on his shoulder, hoping that he would calm down.

"Alucard, I think I'll take things into my hands now." He grinned, his arm returning back to normal as he stared at her, wondering what exactly she would do to him. Luke looked between the vampires before finally resting his eyes on Arianna.

"A-Arianna please! He's a monster! Save me!" She looked down at him in disgust before kneeling before him. She put both hands on his cheeks, while he held a gun to her heart. She couched as he shot a hole straight through her chest.

"I'm sorry, but that just won't do." Moments later, they were all standing at a cemetery, the sky red, the moon a dark black. Tombstones surrounded them all, broken, and unreadable, except for the new one, right behind Luke. She let out a low whistle, which seemed to echo on for miles.

"Interesting." Alucard took a look at his new surroundings created by the beautiful female before him. He watched as two tigers, red bodies with black striped patterns and bright white fangs walked to her and Luke.

"Death would be just too good for you, don't you think?" The tigers jumped onto Luke, dragging him into the bottomless pit of a grave he was in. She stared down into the darkness and watched as Alucard's crimson eyes began to snatch him, sending him into the epitome of hell forever.

Alucard and Arianna stood in the dark basement staring at all the blood on the floor. She sighed and sat back in a chair, closing her eyes. Those gravestones, she remembered each one of them. She'd been the one to put them there in the first place, and she had no doubt many more were on their way.

"Alucard!" She scrunched at the sound of Integra's voice booming through her own ears. Alucard stood, Arianna mirroring his movements.

"I'll be going no-" She was cut off as he took hold of her waist dragging her into Integra's office, and Integra was sending a not-so-happy glare toward her way.

"Miss Bathory. Fancy meeting you here. You are interfering with the Hellsing order. Just what do you want?" She spoke stiffly, glaring at the smirking Draculina. Arianna sighed and stepped toward Integra's desk, slamming a palm upon the wooden surface.

"You, Miss Hellsing, have something that I do not." Integra lit a cigar, lacing her fingers before her in a business-like manner. Arian smiled, crossing her arms, tossing a magenta strand of hair, over her shoulder, a determined look set in her cat eyes, her pale skin glowing slightly.

"Connections with the idiotic Vatican, of course."


	6. True Intentions

"What does a vampire like you have against the Vatican?" Integra asked. Arianna was positive that the Heiress had set her mind on nothing but finding out her intentions, and that settled just fine with her.

"They're bastards. Walk all over business matters that does not concern, but you want to know, here's your delightful answer. They killed my mother, and took someone very dear to me." Integra quirked an eyebrow now interested in this little affair. Word was, her father had died a few years after her birth, her mother was not rumoured to have any children, yet this girl was claiming to be her daughter.

"Someone close? Explain." Arianna chuckled bitterly a grim look in her eyes.

"News does travel as fast as I thought apparently. They have kidnapped my half-brother." Integra's eyes widened along with everyone else in that room and outside the window Lightning struck turning all power int he building off, but everyone could clearly see Arianna's eyes.

"Your half brother? Wouldn't that mean-" She was cut off by Alucard who was smirking as well. Apparently he'd taken an interest in this situation just as Integra had.

"He's a dampiel." With a sigh, Arianna fell into a chair behind her nodding as she messaged her temples.

"And apparently,whether you liked it or not, I was going to get involved anyway. You see, dampiels are special. They are mainly human, but must feed less than full-blooded vampires. Their genes have been made to regenerate like regular vampires." Integra crossed her arms apparently confused by all this talk.

"So what does this mean?" Ariana shook her head at the human's ignorance. Could it be any clearer?

"My brother's genes are being used by the pope to make human regenerators." The room grew silent as another strike of lightning illuminated the room for a small second. Arianna had now put all games aside and was serious, as was everyone else in the room. It sickened her. To know her little brother was being used by that bastard to help him?

"Considering we have not seen more than one regenerator, I would think it's safe to say, your little brother got away." Alucard mused. She nodded sighing once more.

"I intend to find him. With or wihtout your help. So what'll it be miss Hellsing?" Integra glared down at the draculina before making her decision.

"You help us in our goal, and we will help you in yours." Arianna grinned her face somewhat resembling a feline nobility as her crimson eyes returned to cat-like yellow state. She took Integra's hand in hers shaking it.

"Pleasure doing business with you miss Hellsing."

Note: Yes, I know this chapter was short, but don't worry I have many things planned for this story.


	7. Message Sent

"Walter, I want you to look up everything about Elizabeth Bathory." He nodded getting to the computer and pulling up anything on Elizabeth or Arianna.

"Well it says she has four children. Three girls and one boy. The only ones are Anna and Paul..." Integra walked over to him, pushing her hand on her desk, staring at the computer screen.

"Anna…Ursula... Katherina…Paul. Anna…" Suddenly a light clicked in Integra's head as she growled in annoyance. "Anna. Ari-Anna Bathory. She's fooled all of us." Walter did a few more clicks and sighed.

"There's nothing on Arianna except she was born in 1585. Count up her age from then to now, she's 405 years old, almost as old as our Alucard." She sighed walking out of the room."

"I'm going to the funeral, try and find something."

Arianna sighed, sitting in the darkness doing nothing really was just that boring, now wonder Alucard always wanted to get out. With a groan, she slammed her head on the desk as she sighed.

"Yes?"Alucard was hanging upside down on her ceiling and it was just a tad bit annoying. She looked up at him to see him smirking, and stood facing him.

"I think our master would be delighted to see us." I scoffed.

"Our? I'll go but don't get me wrong she is not my master." With a smirk she disappeared along with Alucard ending up in a gallery.

"Do you understand you squealing English, sow?" She chuckled as she walked out from behind Integra. Arianna knew she had that smug smirk on her face.

"Sow? Enrico don't you do your picking." He stared shocked at her, and she couldn't help but smirk at his powerlessness. She watched as his eyes darted between Integra and herself, before pushing a lock of the magenta strands from her eyes.

"Enrico Maxwell. Meet my new employee, Arianna Bathory." Arianna pulled out her gun, the special gun and held it at Enrico's face. He knew what this meant; she'd be back for all of them.

"Sow? No wonder Section thirteen demands such respect. What strong language. To reign over the kingdom of the world, it peace, and ride its law. To be merciless to the obedient and all those who stand against you. Nothing's ever changed. Two thousand years and you still act like the world is yours." Enrico stepped back scared to death.

"The Hellsing vampire…Alucard. Arianna?" She chuckled as her eyes scanned all the paintings around the gallery. Her sword was strapped to her leg, and god how she wished she could shop his head off then and there.

"Enrico, before you leave, deliver a message to the pope for me, I'm coming after him, whether you like it or not." Alucard grinned, his fangs gleaming in the light.

"Well then, Peter Pan should be off to entertain his guest." Alucard laughed while walking away. She winked at Enrico before running off and hopping upon Alucard's shoulder. With a smirk, she glanced back her eyes no longer yellow but red. With a snap of her finger, she sent excruciating pain through Enrico, and merely chuckled at him as he was curling over in death's hands. Too bad it wouldn't kill him…yet.

Arianna appeared in an underground subway, inside a train. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at all the bodies that had been truck with bayonets. Stupid priest. He was back. She darted her pupils to the corner of her eye and saw him about to throw one at Victoria. In a blink, she was in front of the young vampire holding the horrid between her gloved fingers. She gave a fake frown to Alexander.

"Now, now Judas Priest, you should know better not to play with such dangerous toys." With a glare, she threw the weapon out a window." Alucard materialized beside her, his guns already out and ready to play. She laughed. "Be careful vampire, he just might hurt you this time." With a crazed grin, he glanced at her then back to Alexander.

"It's about time, Vampire." I carted Victoria out of the train, and we watched the battle from outside. Alexander threw his little toy at Alucard, but he was too quick.

"I won't be killed by anyone's lapdog!" Alucard growled happily before firing a shot at him. It continued like this until Alexander ran away. She sighed having to step in. Alucard was such a pain sometimes. As she took a step forward half of the train fell, after being split in half.

"Master!"

"Victoria!" With another groan, Arianna disappeared into the train, beside Seras. She gasped at the sight covering her mouth with a gloved hand. There was blood everywhere. The windows were stained with it, as well as the floors. And in the middle of the floor, Alucard's body laid, apparently lifeless. His head was in Alexander's hands. He threw the head at her, which she caught and stared down at Alucard's face. She smirked patted his cheeks before handing him over to Victoria. "Hold onto him, seems like it's my go." As she caught the head, Arianna pushed her out a widow and gripped her sword aiming it at Alexander.

"Sorry, but I'm not like Alucard, and I don't tend to play with food." Before he could react, she was already running at him, her hair flying over her shoulder behind her. Alexander glared, and threw a bayonet at her, she grinned and disappeared, appearing behind him, and took the pope's gun shooting through his neck. "Where is my little brother?" He replied by swiping a bayonet at her.

With a frustrated sigh, she jumped up landing on the weapon the gun once against pointed at Alexander. As his eyes met hers, she fired the weapon, putting a bullet in his head again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She growled her eyes turning the bloody crimson color once more.

"I'm tired of playing." Alexander widened his eyes, as she began to glow red, a black aura surrounding her body. Her body shifted, become a large puddle of blood. Alexander backed away as dead people began to grab from the blood. Their undead howls clawed at his ear. "You don't realize what you triggered." Her voice rang from all the corners, cracks, and holes. From everywhere. Suddenly the blood pool began to blacken and rise, taking on the shape of a jaguar with glowing red eyes.

Without a second thought, she ran at him, claws extended fangs jutted out. At first contact, she sank her jaws into his flesh, but spit it out. "You taste horrid..." Her voice was otherworldly; she coughed as she felt a bayonet in her stomach. A sick smirk rose to her face as she pulled it out throwing it at him. 'He is mine.' Arianna recognized the voice as Alucard and froze, glaring at the priest. With a frustrated growl, her body broke apart turning into a thousand crows and flew past Alexander, disappearing altogether, and reappearing beside Victoria.

"Arianna! You scared me." Arianna merely gave a small grin, and leaned with her back against the wall; arms crossed and stared down the subway, waiting for Anderson to arrive.

As he arrived, he head in Victoria's hand began to melt into a dark rotten brown-red color. Bugs began to crawl from the dried blood, giving Victoria a slimy feeling before screaming and dropping it to the floor. Arianna smirked, kicking herself off the wall. The party has just begun.

The squeals of bats rang out through the underground, and they danced around Alexander who randomly began to slice them. As the bats were broken, they repaired their injuries and all returned to one spot reforming Alucard who had now grown longer hair and his crimson orbs began to gleam with happiness.

"You foul monster!" Alucard grinned.

"I get that a lot, but what does that make you? A man?" Alexander ran at him against, but Alucard lost his interest and shot his arms off, losing his ability to fight. Arianna smiled in satisfaction as Alexander was cowering in fear before Alucard, who held his gun at him.

"And now you die." Another bullet was fired; Alexander dodged it, and picked up a bayonet into his mouth, running at the crazed vampire. "You're fun." Alucard muttered with a smirk, as he shot the weapon from his mouth.

"You bastard. I may have not been able to get you this time, but next time, you die." He disappeared in a rummage of papers, and Arianna shook her head, while walking up to Alucard, who looked down at her with interest. She merely smirked up at him, while tossing her hair over her shoulder, before walking away, however before she could take a better step, Alucard took her gloved hand in his, as he smirked at her, running his lips over her hand.

"I'll see you, tonight." Arianna laughed before pulling her hand from him and walking away.

"Invitation received." With that said, she disappeared into the darkness of the train station.


	8. Interest

Arianna sat in her room staring out the tiny window. She suspected she was the only one in the whole Hellsing building that had one, and she'd done some serious begging for it. The only light shown was the moon shining down giving her milky skin an angelic glow, which here bright cat eyes contradicted. An inch farther from the light was once more complete darkness, almost like a cave.

She a soft sigh escaped her lips as she stared boredly at the medical blood lying a few feet away on the table before her, half empty. The rest of its contents were kept coolly in a crystal glass and the rest now in her stomach, after she'd downed it a couple of moments ago. She closed her eyes remembering the previous fight earlier that day.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She peeked an eye open at the vampire before her. He'd decided to leave his blood crimson coat, hat, and orange glasses behind tonight. She'd admit he was strangely attractive behind his entire gunk if he'd ever so just decide to take it off maybe?

"Right, so you needed something?" She asked quietly, and Alucard couldn't but peak his interest a little more. In public the vampires had always seemed so bold and outspoken. Where was that person now? As he stared at the Draculina, he noticed she'd left her gloves, and had placed her weapons somewhere else.

"Need something? No, I merely find you an interesting toy. I never thought the Blood Countess would take it upon herself to have children, four to be exact." She smirked, sending shivers down the cold blooded vampire's spine.

"So I take you've met my mother." He grinned taking a seat in front of her, his eyes searching hers for the truth behind that question, but her eyes seemed so deep. If you'd look for a truth behind them, you'd fall under her spell. To him, Arianna was a woman of knowledge. She'd gone and seen the world, and was still here to tell the story, but only to those who listened passionately. She wouldn't waste her time upon those who only wanted knowledge. Her knowledge was powerful, so Alucard was, for once in his life, choosing his words carefully.

"Erzebet was rather charming and a very interesting woman, thought I can say the exact same to you." She chuckled, her voice the sound of beautifully daunting music. This Arianna, she was a treasure found seldom if ever. For this woman could bite, and when she bit, she bit hard.

"Well, Alucard, I'm flattered you think so; however you, yourself, are in the exact same position." She spoke as she reached for the transparent glass in front of her; however, half way there her hand was gripped in Alucard's gloved one, and her back was against the wall, both hands helplessly pinned above her head. His crimson optics stared down at her piercing tawny ones gazed deep into his.

"You might be worth keeping." Arianna grinned and pressed her body closer to his, so close their foreheads were touching and their noses were pressed against each others.

"You know what they say keep your friends close, keep your enemies even closer, but I wonder, which are you?" Her voice rang softly in his ear, their breaths mingled around the skin on skin contact.

Alucard gave a final toothy or shall I say fangy smirk, before wrapping his free arm around her waist bringing them closer, if possible. Her eyes widen eyes widened in helpless shock as their lips met in a swift but gentle motion. She looked into his eyes searching for answer as to what was going through his head. She began wearing on her lips as the answer wasn't coming easily. Alucard found the action very…inviting, and restrained himself for going in for another.

He pulled away from her lips and pressed his lips to her ear. Her skin was soft, delicate, and his breath became ragged as he used all the force he had not to dip his pearly fangs into the pastel skin, that wrapped around her neck. He wanted it, a lot. The temptation was killing him, so much that he could barely get the words out of his mouth. With a gentle touch, he caressed her cheek softly before giving a husky, strained whisper to her ear.

"I am of no threat, nor harm…to you that is." With that said, he took it in himself to disappear before all control was lost and he did bite her. He wouldn't do that yet, not until she was sure. Biting her, would bind them into an eternal bond that could never be broken, and that was not his choice to make.

Arianna dropped to the ground her knees shakily giving out without Alucard there to hold her. As of now, she was desperately trying to regain her breathe, breathe he stole from her in a blink of an eye. That vampire…that vampire was crazy, and he knew it as well. Yet, with a light chuckle, and a small upward tug of her lips, she found that being the feature she liked most about the sadomasochistic vampire, and maybe she liked it just a tiny bit too much.


	9. Haunt

It was dark. That much could be said. To any human, the only thing able to be seen would be bright yellow pupils running side to side as they stared intently at a dim lit screen of a laptop. Maybe, if their vision was good, they would see a slight pinkish mane resting upon pale shoulders. Never would they see her who had already known they'd been watching her the whole time. Arianna Bathory.

Her yellow orbs flashed across the screen desperately trying to figure out what the pope was doing, and she'd been tracking his whole schedule with a program, yet it changed so often, she'd made man copies, checking each one carefully. The long time scene with Alucard was one of the many things she wished would go away for once. It bothered her in the least, and her concentration was becoming as dull as to match a humans. It was infuriating how he did this to her, and even more infuriating how she couldn't get back at him.

"Arianna." She didn't flinch and her fingers never stopped moving across the keyboard as the sadomasochist vampire appeared at her side. He knew that she had refused to talk to him…for the time being of course. Alucard _always _got his way. After typing a few more characters, her fingers slowed to a halt, and her pupils moved to their corners.

"Is there something you need?" He grinned toothily, before taking a seat beside her. As he sat, he didn't miss the two packs of blood which had already been mouthed down by the draculina beside him. She'd mysteriously popped out of nowhere and now he found her his favorite recruit and partner, which she refused to be called for it made her "Integra's Dog". With a swift flick of her wrist, magenta locks flew over her shoulder, and her eyes were in his perfect view. He'd only seen them turn actual vampire red once, and he wondered why they weren't permanently red like most vampires'. However, it couldn't be helped. She held a mysteriously alluring aura that he couldn't resist, and he needed to know more about her.

"Everyone is on a mission. We should be there as well, don't you think?" She sighed and stood up, rolling her eyes at the edge in his voice. He was excited she could tell. She turned, disappearing in the darkness, leaving a grinning Alucard behind, who soon followed after.

Arianna found herself staring down an ancient castle probably a thousand years old. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she stared the thing down. Something was there and she knew it. With her vision, she could see Victoria inside, who already knew something was there, as did all the undead creatures lurking in the darkness.

"Your instincts are much sharper than before, Victoria." She muttered playfully, before appearing beside the young fledgling. Sadly, she felt sorry for the poor thing, Alucard being her master and all.

"Arianna…you feel it too don't you?" The older queen of vampires merely nodded her head in boredom. Ever since she'd joined Hellsing, she'd been maintained in a dark center to be cooped up like Alucard. Pathetic. One day, she just might chop off Integra's head as well.

"Be Careful, police girl. This battle is unlike anything we've ever fought before." Victoria scowled as she took a step forward; her blonde hair lost its brightness.

"You sound like you're enjoying this master…" Arianna chuckled with Alucard.

"Oh, but I am." His laughter filled the halls and corridors and Arianna couldn't suppress another roll of her eyes. He was so annoying at times. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the darkness of the castle. Her eyes eating at the corners and cracks, as she searched for the misfit, however, she found nothing. She turned quickly, her black skirt following.

"We're leaving. Now." She roughly took hold of Victoria's pale hand, before walking from the castle.

Arianna returned, on guard, and searching. Something in Hellsing wasn't right. Not since she'd went to the castle, and she knew something was wrong. With a low snarl, she stomped down the hall, her hells almost digging into the marble floors, as she entered her room. Her sword lay lonesome in a corner her gun was fastened on her hip at the moment. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she lay in her coffin, the sword now at her side.

"I'll sleep…"

Alucard stared at the Draculina from her ceiling. Something was wrong, unusually, she didn't detect his presence, and that, he must admit, was a pitiful sight. Her eyelids closed to half-mast as she drifted off, never closing the lid to her coffin. His eyes narrowed and the smirk disappeared from his face as he stepped down from the ceiling and next to her bed. He shut the lid, locking it, before stowing the thing away in his room. Someone had played games with her, and that was something he would not allow.

He stepped from the darkness off his basement to the dimly lit hallway of Hellsing corridors. It was lurking in the darkness, preying on everyone in this castle, but it wasn't alone. His lips curled forward over his teeth in amusement. A fun game this was.

"What are you doing here? Has your hunger turned you to this?" The reply was silent, but he knew that his soon to be victim was waiting, watching, and listening. It was focused on him.

"I don't know your name yet, but I think we have a lot in common," Alucard smirked crazily. "You've also put aside your pride and learned to bow before human master. Hn, how utterly…pitiful. I do hope you have some power to back up your enormous protection."

"Sister." Arianna was in a state of confusion. She wasn't at Hellsing. She was in her old castle. Yet, it wasn't the same. The walls were painted red with blood; White roses sat in a vase at the middle of the room, on a table, blood dripping from the pure petals. Wooden coffins were broken, and shards of the glass frame that held her father's face. On the old painting, blood seemed to seep from his eyes and down his cheeks. Tears of Blood.

A figure ran past, eerily giggling; Arianna missed the malicious smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Arianna ran after the girl, this time entering a new room. However, the sight was familiar. Blood plastered all over the walls rotted yet the stench so fresh. The horrified look returned to Arianna's face as she stared once more at the sight before her. Ropes were tired under the arms and around the shoulder of the corpse. The nails were splintered and bleeding missing fingers now lay on the floor in their own pool of blood. Part of the dress had been pulled down showing a breast with bite marks all around, then cuts as well. Knives and needles were stuck into the arm. Some of the cuts had been stitched. A false act of kindness. How? Those stitches had been ripped halfway out once again. The dress had once again been cut around the seams where a stomach had once been. Intestines bloody and pink lay upon the floor hanging from the body sickly. The feet also lay on the floor beside the chopped fingers polled in browning blood. However, the last of the horrible sights. This body no longer held a head. Arianna turned away, sickened by the horrible sight she was seeing.

"Sister." That voice, it echoed throughout the room, aimed at the Milky skinned Draculina. Arianna stepped around the…leavings and around to the bedside, where her father used to sleep. Curled up was a small child, a boy. He was nearly eight by the looks, but was nearly seventy years old in reality. His brown hair stood out against his brightly colored red eyes. As he looked up at her with a malicious grin. "Mommy's dead." He whispered before pulled out the object he held so dearly.

There in his pale arms, Arianna's little brother, Paul, held the head of their mother. Bite marks littered her face where flesh was ripped from her cheek. An eyeball was missing while the other was squished into the socket, the eyelids torn in half. Patches of hair bled profusely seeing as they'd been pulled straight off the woman's head. This indeed was the horrid death of Arianna's mother – Queen Elizabeth Raquel Bathory. Queen of the cursed, mother of the night, lady vampire.


	10. Lost

~Reviews wouldn't hurt, ya know…..~

Arianna rose from her coven of a coffin, her keen eyes scanning the dark Hellsing basement of Alucard. Anger could be seen perfectly on her face. This was a time where a mortal would sweat out their frantic emergencies. But she knew better, she was the new queen of the damned, and she would not tolerate foolish nature such at that. However, there was no mistaking the tremble of her limbs, as she stood there catching her breath. How dare any one intrude on her memories, and toy with them? Her fists clenched, and she ran her tongue across her teeth. Never had she been angered so boldly before. Pink tinted lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes narrowed, and seconds later her black-bladed sword was tightly clutched in her black-gloved hand. Her gun was securely strapped on her waist, begging to bring blood to her enemies, and she was more than willing to grant its wish.

Now, the dark basement lay empty the only thing heard was the echoing sound of metal heeled boots. Arianna held a smirk on her flawless face as she patiently stepped down the halls. Yet, anyone could tell something was off. Her usual bright yellow pupils fight helplessly against the invading red, the outcome a scarlet orange. She gently hummed a tune, a legendary tune, which was said to bring death upon others, a tune from the underworld that was said to drown any of its listeners in hell…_repeatedly._

A malicious smile crept upon the face of the Draculina as she stared at her new opponent. She recognized him to be the head of the Hellsing military unit. His emotionless expression stared past her into nothing, and she knew he was not himself. He was not the one to take her anger upon, but he _was _in her way, wasn't he? She grinned at her newfound discovery. She was going to have a little fun.

"If you want to live, get out of my way." He didn't reply, nor did any emotion bank on his face. She sighed, before swiftly pulling out her sword and directing the weapon toward the poor old man. "Fine, so be it, dog of Integra. You're mine!"

* * *

A familiar female voice increased the grin on Alucard's face. The draculina, his draculina, was awake and feisty, at that, the battle had just begun. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes and saw the vampire queen in her normal attired. However, the usual feline expression was replaced with a sinister evil he'd never seen from her. Yet, he knew this was just a little piece of what could be done, and he wanted _more. _His attention finally caught on her scarlet pupils, her skin still the painted white of the moon. As he focused on her beautiful skin, an unintentional growl left the sadomasochistic vampire, as he stared at the new fresh cut on her cheek. Now it was his time, he yearned to taste her blood, to run his tongue down the wound to her jawline, and down to her neck, where he would regard the smooth skin with utter care. He needed to pull himself away from this.

Instantly, he snapped his eyes open, to see Incognito staring him down with an expressionless face, but curious eyes.

"You care about the vampire." Alucard laughed, throwing his head back, his midnight locks following the action, soothing running across his cheek, as he simultaneously pulled his jackal from under his crimson coat.

"She is a loveless queen. A bone in the fire, any man would beware of her, and unless they neither feared for their lives, nor would they behold such feelings for such an emotionless creature." Incognito slightly cocked his head.

"I agree with your statement. Man, but you did not excuse your kind from the matter." Alucard's grin fell, but his smirk did not.

"This is foolish. Let me show you how real vampires do battle!" He yelled.

"We are different. That difference being I have a master, you do not." Without another minute to waste, an exploding shot was fired through Alucard's abdomen, but his dark chuckle could still be heard.

* * *

A drop of red blood glistened in the midnight moonlight as the liquid glided down the pale white cheek of Seras Victoria. Her bright red pupils gleamed in shock as a sharp line of thread floated by the fledgling's presence. Her eyes left the wound and now focused on a man she could call friend, the Hellsing butler.

"You will not interrupt sir Integra." She gaped at the old man, maybe this job really was becoming too much for him. Has he lost his mind? Seras thought as she dodged another of his deadly weapons.

* * *

Blue eyes glared in utter hatred as the bloodsucking vampire in sight. Hate, anger, and panic had overcome her. Disgusting, pitiful, unworthy—the words rang throughout her mind. 'How dare this creature of the dead and hate lay her impure fangs upon my blessed skin?" Integra mentally shouted. This was by far the most horrifying thing of her life. She was stupid, a fool to let this vampire inside her home. Her sister? Ha! How did she not know? She was the last heir to the Hellsing throne, she didn't _have _a _sister_. Now look where it had gotten her. She was trapped in her office, fangs ripped into her neck. This was the price she pain for her stupidity.

Integra fisted her hands, and pushed the vampire off her. She watched as the creature stood, smirking in victory. The fall of Hellsing would be her fault. Just as the vampire was about to come any closer, she froze, and turned to have to bullets go through her body, and explode turning her into a pile of ash. Integra knew the sound of those boots. Her employers, Alucard, _Arianna, _Walter, Victoria, even Commander Ferguson, and now they all had to see her like this. She would rue this day forever. Arianna's yellow eyes stared back at her, as if silently asking what she would do now.

"Miss Hellsing!" Victoria ran at her, hoping to cure the pain, but she already knew nothing would.

"Stay back!...I will not allow myself to become impure. Not like this!" Without hesitation, Integra swiftly grabbed the dagger which lie upon the table and stabbed herself in the neck.

Arianna stared emotionlessly at the Hellsing Heir before her. The tiled floors below her feet were now splayed with the rotten smell of blood. The liquid seemed to engulf the heiress as it quickly pooled around her body, soaking her clothes, and staining them with red. Her platinum blonde locks lay on the floor as well, seeming to breathe in the horrid blood. It was this time, that Walter and Victoria moved, getting her out of the room leaving her there to stare at the blood stained floor. With a growl, Arianna turned, around, ready to walk out the door, and pay them a visit, but her wrist was tightly held in place. She turned giving a threating glare toward Alucard who merely grinned.

Swiftly and roughly, he pulled her toward him, and wrapped his arms her, securing her. Gently, he placed his lips upon her neck tracing them all the way up to her would where he licked the blood from her face. She didn't move, but even in his arms, he could feel her trembling, and the action bothered him greatly.

"What bothers you, pet?" She took a quick inhale of breath, as she realized what she was doing, and gently pulled away an inch or two from him, and looked away, her magenta fringe covering her eyes held with chock, and her magenta locks covering her face. This was embarrassing her, he could tell, but he liked the idea of the strong and graceful draculina falling to a mess of pieces in his arms. It something she did only around him, and he enjoyed the show.

"A dream. About my mother and my younger brother. The day of her death, someone toyed with my memories." Alucard raised an eyebrow in interest, but from a quick peek of mind, he knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he would not ask. All he did was hold her, until she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Alucard found himself willing to help her with her goal. Kill the Pope—who knows, maybe he'll have one last rematch with the Priest, and this time, he would win.


	11. Friends

~Reviews wouldn't hurt, ya know…..~

Arianna stood against the wall with Alucard staring directly at Integra's healing body. She didn't want to speak, but from the corner of her eyes, she could tell he was bothered by this, but a sincere confidence was also behind that illusive smirk. She smiled gently shaking her head, before turning to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" She stopped and patted him on the shoulder nonchalantly.

"I've got a call to make. The pope is still on my list, and I've done nothing about it. Now that Integra needs time to heal, not that she'll take it, I have to see how things are doing with some… old friends." With a smirk, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, not that it was past her shoulders in the first place, and left the room. Humming a tune, she strolled through the Hellsing corridors, looking for a phone. Who knew Integra was _that _holed up? She sighed and turned into her office room, finding Victoria and Walter.

"Ah, Miss Bathory what a nice time to come in, I was just setting up Sir Integra's afternoon tea, would you like some, or is there something else you need?" I raised an eyebrow at the tea statement before waving it off with a gloved hand.

"No, I'm just here to use the phone." He nodded.

"Oh, well let us get out of your way. Call me if I need anything. Come Miss Victoria I have something to show you." At that they left the room, shutting the door behind them. Arianna smirked before picking up the phone and dialing a number. It was silent before a soft ringing was heard, and it was answered.

"Hello, this is the house of Nox Arcana. How may I help you?" A woman spoke in a heavy Hungarian accent. Arianna almost sighed. She'd missed hearing that language.

"I need to speak with the top directors." She spoke in response, while twiddling with the phone cord. Phone conversation were usually so boring.

" and Mr. Piotrowski [2] are…busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" Arianna rolled eyes in annoyance before glaring at the wall across the room.

"Yes, just tell them that Arianna called."

"Arianna? Oh they'll take your call. Please, hold." Arianna smirked victoriously. 'That's what I thought.' Moments later, the phone was picked up, and she heard an arguing conversation about who would get the phone first, before they decided to just put the thing on speaker.

"Arianna? Arianna Bathory, is that you? We haven't seen you in months. No calls, e-mails, or anything. What have you been doing all this time?" Pink lips curved upward into a gracious smile.

"Yes it's me. I'm sorry, I've been a little busy with…stuff. I haven't had the time lately. I've been messing around with Hellsing." She finished before sighing and rising from Integra's chair. The voice changed.

"Hellsing? You're kidding! You know better than that. After your mother's death who knows what the Vatican could be doing? You must not be careless! We DEMAND you come see us as soon as possible." Arianna rolled her eyes once more, already seeing Piotrowski talking and Vargo simply nodding his head in agreement. These two men were so crazy. She loved them to death. They've cared for her ever since she could remember and were the people she was closest with, and, in fact, the same people who delivered the gun sitting on her waist at this moment. She would definitely visit them.

"Fine. I'll visit. I may bring a friend or three. But I have to go. Szeretlek búcsút [1]." She genly paced the phone in its holder before stepping out of the room. Looks like she had news for the vampire waiting for Integra.

Alucard sat in his basement, his chin resting on his hands, as usual, and a cup of blood in his other hand. It was so dark down there, exactly what he called 'home'. He could already heard the click of the heels making their way through the basement, and he wondered what his draculina had in store for him now. A smirk made itself clear on his face, as his usual attire had been changed. His red coat was gone as were his glasses and his hat. His midnight locks hung gentaly against face, framing it.

Arianna was quite a flavorful person. He'd seen her so bold and strong, confident of herself and her power, but it was only the day before he'd ever seen her vulnerable. He'd held in his arms, and she'd buried her face in him. Though she didn't notice the action herself, she held on to him tighter, but at the same time, her being relaxed, an affect only he, himself, had on the vampire. He chuckled as the basement door swung open, and he could see her eyebrow cock in confusion.

"What are you all Giddy about?" She asked before taking a seat, across from him.

"t is always an honor to see you my pet. What brings you to my presence?" She sighed and ran a hand through her magenta locks.

"I have some people I need to see, and soon. I was wondering if you'd be willing to go." He watched as she turned her face the other way, her cheeks gaining a pink tint.

"Why of course. Who will we be going to meet?" She smiled and looked toward a wall.

"A couple of old friends, both of which I used to call 'Master', before my mother died, of course. I have plans to discuss with them about the Vatican." He grinned, game on.


	12. Reunited

I never explained stuff in my last chapter so let me do it here.

Piotrowski and Vargo (who was oddly left out…) – are some of my favorite composers and hold a gothic neo-classical band called Nox Arcana, briefly mentioned in the last chapter. As you know… I like to take actual people and incorporate them into my stories. That is what I did with those two.

As for the oddly spelled word you read, it is Hungarian for see you soon, goodbye, or something along those lines. Alright, sorry. Story start.

* * *

The night was cold. Much colder than usual, and moon's red glaze had softened to a bright pink. Gun shots echoed throughout the chaotic city of London, flames and spoke visible anywhere in the city. The creatures of the undead lurked freely in the night. Arianna glared down at the british forces as she stood atop the Tower of London. Her magenta hair flicked, feeling the rage of the wind toward the pale skinned Draculina. Beside her, she felt the all too familiar presence of Alucard.

"What will be your course of action now, Alucard?" She inquired, staring at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She growled, before turning to him, hands fisted.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know as well I do, Hellsing is beginning to fall." He chuckled loudly, giving no answer to her question as he walked away, leaving Arianna to stare at his back, before he soon disappeared. She scoffed, turning her attention to the crowd which Ferguson and this whole scenario had caused, and her eyes widened significantly. A creature lurked in the humans, glasses upon his nose, a crazed grin set upon his face. Her eyes narrowed, before that creature soon disappeared.

Alarmed, her awareness traded to Seras who was among the crowd of humans. Ferguson motioned for her not to come closer than she already had. He began defending Hellsing with anything he could think of, and Arianna couldn't stop her jaws from clamping shut, the need to bare her teeth at the military suddenly spawned. At the small movement, several shots were fired through Ferguson, and he was no more. The vampire queen gave a threatening glance towards the men, before placing her eyes on Victoria who was now in futile grief holding his body.

"Well, police girl, what is your next move?"

She watched the young fledgling hop into the Hellsing truck, and come out with the canon Walter had given her along with the Hellsing uniform she'd been given. "You've definitely grown…" She caught eye with the young vampire, and they exchanged salutes before Arianna disappeared.

* * *

"Come out! Incognito!" Alucard's voice rang throughout the Tower. Arianna had settled on the window sill behind the monstrous creature who was now to be Alucard's opponent. Her mind was somewhere else, and she listened as they exchanged words, and shots. "I don't like the look your eyes are giving me." Silently, she turned catching eye with the higher vampire, who, in return, grinned and fired a shot through the bastard's head. However it was not over, sudden the room grew dark, and the walls were written with bright purple-white light with odd lines and inscriptions. Her eyes widened and she wanted to step in, but it was futile and helpless. They were like lasers ripping through Alucard's flesh, and just like the bull it was, he ran out of bullets.

"Master! Hurry!" Shocked, the vampiress set her yellow orbs on Victoria who'd just entered, and cursed under her breath. The fledgling had no idea what she was getting herself into. Quickly, Arianna appeared, beside her as one cut into her stomach. The draculina scowled and bared her fangs toward Incognito, before placing an arm around Victoria, and nearly froze at the moment. Ugh, she was beginning to _'care'_. She hissed the words the mentally as if it were a disease.

"Police Girl…Run…get away from here!" He'd said the words too late. A laser burst through her stomach, and another was coming back for Arianna. Annoyed at her inconvenience, she lifted Seras, and the new load of bullets, before backing up, the laser headed straight into a wall, and the round beneath her shook, before settling calmly. Gently, she set Seras on the ground, before throwing the reload towards the Sadomasochist.

"Alucard catch!" The crimson vampire grinned, catching the reload in the holster of his gun, before aiming the weapon at Incognito's head, firing several shots. _'Come, vampire. I think I 'ave somethin' you may want.' _She glowered at the voice that seemed to break through to her very private thoughts. Confused, Arianna glanced around, before setting sight on the window she'd came out of. Without saying anything more, she disappeared, reappearing in front of the Tower, where a black limo faced the street, and Paladin Alexander Anderson stood a large grin on his face. Arianna narrowed her eyes at the man.

* * *

"Ah, female vampire. I believe this is yours, am I wrong?" Behind him stepped out a child looking nearly the age of twelve. His blonde hair settle above his dark red eyes, which now stopped upon her. Her eyes paused upon his neck, where a metal collar seemed to strangle his neck, and kept him from speaking a word, but there was no need for words. His desolate expression was proof that he disbelieved in the help he'd so need. Reflexively, a gloved hand jolted to her sword in misery at her failure to protect the only thing she cared about. Her thoughts halted at that moment, where the image of Alucard grinning at her now harbored itself. She shook her head, magenta strands flying all around her face.

"Paul…" She took a step forward, only to be stopped by a bayonet, an inch away from her foot. She hisses, eyes darting up toward the Paladin's hysterical face. At her misery, he began laughing, throwing his head back getting the _thrill. _'_A thrill I'll soon be taking away from him.'_ She'd cursed mentally. "What is this?" She spat physically. His laughter was cut short by her question, but his grin never diminished.

"This," He began, holding her little brother up by the belt, "is a message from the pope. He is ready to another eternally damned creature from this universe." Arianna scowled helplessly as the 'holy' man carted her little brother and himself into the limo. As the doors were locked, the chain fell from the boy, and he pressed himself against the glass windows mouthing words, "Ari…help me?" As the vehicle sped out of sight, she placed a hand over her face. He didn't shout for her help like a normal child would have. He didn't desperately try to get out. He gave the command as a question, a wonder if she would save him. Oh she'd save him. She'd _assassinate _for him.

* * *

Reviews would be nice thanks!


	13. One Condition

Hi guys! I'm so excited to inform you guys that This chapter takes place on the last Hellsing episode. Though I know most of ya read the Manga, I simply cannot read mangas online because I get distracted and I live nowhere near a Manga store, so I simply watch the anime. And now that this takes place on that last episode I get to twist the old plot into mine and create anew. All the happening will be completely from my head and I'm so excited for you guys to get a little peek inside my head for this story. As for those of you who also read BMDS by me, I'm almost to that point over there as well. Thank you fans!

Arianna returned to the tower room, not surprised in the least to see walls painted with blood, reflecting dramatically off the moonlight. In the middle of the room, she found Victoria lying on her side clutching Alucard's head. The draculina had no idea where that disgusting creature Incognito had gone off to, nor did she care. Sighing, she pried his head from the fledgling, and held the object in her hands, not in the least bit disgusted by the blood dripping from the clean cut. She stared at it, before gently running her milky fingers against the cold skin, and through the silky midnight hair. Sighing, she placed it on the ground, before walking to the window, thoughts of Paul and Alexander plagued her mind, and if she weren't a true nosferatu, she never would have seen the rivers of London turn bright bloody red. _'You have kept your side of the bargain. I'm impressed.' _She scoffed. _'Of course I have. I keep my word, Alucard.' _

A chuckle was heard behind her, and she twisted to find Alucard totally different. He wore a tight red suit that seemed to have buckle straps that ran along the side of them. He'd lost his glasses, and his hat, but then again, she didn't think he'd brought it with him, and this loss showed off the rather long he'd had. Arianna was stunned, to say the least, by his appearance. However, she knew the power was somewhat temporary, all the blood he'd conceived were from humans.

"You will need more than human blood to beat that…_creature. _If you were smart, you'd be sinking your fangs into my arm." She outstretched her wrist, as he walked toward the claim, and leaned down, pressing his cold lips on her skin.

"I will take you up on that offer another time, _Sajat Kiralyne._" He smirked. It was rather _attractive._ As if the Vampire King had heard her thoughts, he backed her into a wall, and pressed his palm against the wall nearly a centimeter from her face. She squirmed under his gaze, and took a deep breath before her eyes met his, and at that moment, he grinned and placed a kiss upon her forehead. She was ready to ask him a question when the word he's just used on her sank into her mind. Sajat Kiralyne…he'd called her his queen, and was knowingly leaving her frozen.

Alucard grinned down at his work, before leaning into her ear, "You, Draculina, will not interfere." The weakened, crimson-orbed queen gulped before nodding. Alucard chuckled at the action, before moving a strand of hair from her face. "You are beautiful, I would admire you longer, but my master has called." His gaze lingered on her eyes, which she obviously didn't know had turned a bright red. The color suited her _perfectly. _He'd said nothing else to her, and instead disappeared into another part of the Tower knowing she followed after him silently. They arrive in a different room, and Incognito stared down at Alucard with disdain, Alucard on the other hand, kept his eyes on Arianna who was now sitting beside Integra. With a smirk, the fight began. He was the king of vampires, the father of the Nosferatu! Losing was impossible in the situation…at least for him. Incognito however, would be on the receiving end of the pain he'd pay him, and the No Life King planned to pay him plenty. Soon they were outside, aiming blasts of inhuman power beyond comprehension. The power energized him, excited him in the least. A glowing blue dragon had soared on the skies of London far too long, but that would stop now. London was under his reign, and he'd just begin to prove the right to his throne. As the dragon curved its route, and headed for himself, Alucard laughed catching the beast with sheer force of his own hands. Confused on what else to do, the creature had tried to _vomit_ lasers upon Alucard, who now growled eagerly.

"Is that all you've got? Come one! I want to feel your power! Come! Come on! Hurry! Hurry! HURRY!"

The cherry haired queen stared down at Alucard with reverence. He was truly the best of them all. In this world, there were no higher demons, no stronger vampire, no better creatures; not even she compared to power of such magnitude. Arianna felt the all too familiar smirk gracing her facial features as she stared down at Alucard. There wasn't anything in the universe more magnificent than the vampire standing in ash clad flames before her very own eyes.

She watched their mouths move exchanging words she could not hear or make out in the turmoil. Incognito was the first to move, she watch his left arm deform in to a large gun, the same gun he'd used to pierce Alucard's stomach once before, but the ammo was different. Out of his mouth, green oozing liquid dropped into the bullet cartridge, and Arianna had to look away if she felt like keeping her bloody meal in her stomach. When the process was done she focused on the two nocturnal creatures once more. They exchanged their last words before running at each other; Alucard, who had dodged the dead, passed him, and began aiming his broken Jackal at Incognito's head. Liquid silver was solidifying in the gun, and she scrunched her eyes, confused as Incognitos expression turned from egotistical to fear, pure blown out fear.

A shot was heard, and Incognito was no more, a large silver pole blasted through his body as if he were a roasting turkey. Victoria entered the room, and held Integra, before Arianna misted around the corner, reappearing next to Alucard. He wasn't in the least bit shocked to see her. Sighing she turned to him, there was no way they were taking this trip without telling Integra, and she wouldn't be the one to inform the already angered heiress.

"You will be informing her. I for one have served Hellsing for nothing but thrills and giggles. I think it's time I got serious on this matter." Alucard took long strides, finding himself staring down at her once more. It was entrancing; he seemed to not be able to keep his eyes to himself anymore. He felt a shard of possession as her gaze trekked over his clothing again. Patting him on the chest, she turned walking away, but stopped abruptly, leaving the king to ponder on her thoughts. Her pink lips curled upward beginning to shape words. "You look better that on. While you're getting her to let us on this trip, you should ask her to let you stay like that. Oh, and from now on, no more bargains." She disappeared, and he grinned remembering the bargain she'd made the night before when she had come to his basement asking him to take a trip with her.

"_I'll take the trip, but only under my circumstances." Her yellow orbs narrowed settling on him._

"_And what would they be?" He grinned._

"_In this next battle you do not interfere…at all. Incognito is mine, and you have other things to worry about." Glaring, she crossed her arms, and kicked her feet upon the table._

"_Fine."_


End file.
